


Rod's Secret Garden

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Bush - Freeform, Cigarettes, Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Not Dubya, Oral Sex, secret gardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rod swings that radio beacon just like a beauty queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rod's Secret Garden

On the outskirts of Boston, grew a garden. It was the only vegetation growing for miles around. City dwellers hated nature. The garden stood green, lush, radless. Amazing in every sense.

The cause of the secretly secret garden: special fertilizer, which was secret also. It could be santorum, bodies of those who made fun of Roddy Rod “Odd” Rod's height, or all of his cigarette butts. The only person who knew the secret bushes' secrets: Rod Serling.

To get there, Nick and Nate had to walk a lonely road. Dead, irradiated branches hung low, snagging their clothes. The duo's shadows, the only ones that walked beside them. Nate's heart was the only thing beating.

“Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.”  
Nick looked Nate over. “You been taking note from Hancock?”

[Nick Valentine disliked that.]

The other shook his head. “I just really think Green Day's a good band.”

[Nick Valentine hated that.]

“Listen, kid. To er is human, but-”

“Oh no you don't! I'm not getting the low-relationship talk!” Nate swept Nick off his feet, seductively hacking four computer terminals at once.

Mr. Valentine was wooed. His yellow, circular eyes turned red, and heart shaped. “Is there any machine you can't charm?”

“No.” Nate pulled down Nick's grubby, patchwork pants, revealing those sexy Dad sock-garters, holding up black business socks. Nate started tugging at the garters with his teeth. You know, like bridal garters at weddings.

“Down, Spot!” Nick hit him with a newspaper, earning a growl.

Anyone else a little into this?

The man garter was dripping with drool. Nate moved on from the clothing, instead attacking Nick's Choice butthole with his tongue.

“Wait, do you see that?” Nick asked.

“No, I got my eyes on the prize.”

“Get the heel outta there!” Nick pulled Nate's tongue and fist from his delicious ass. “Look!” peaking around a grey building was trees, and sunlight.

“It's like Eden!”

The two men headed over. “Does the air suddenly feel more airy?”

“I feel like I'm actually sucking up real air into my face!”

They walked through the lush (heh) foliage until they came to a small opening with a building there.

There was a sign on the building that read 'Rod's Paradise (No Girls Allowed EVER)'.

“Sounds like our kind of deal, eh Nicko?”

Nate elbowed Nick, but Nick pushed him down.

“No misogyny, misogynist. Let's go see how this Rod fella got all this green stuff here.”

They walked up to the country cabin and knocked on the rustic door. There was a cough deep inside the building that didn't stop until the door started swinging open. There he was, 70s-looking Rod Serling with both of his thumbs as green as the Emerald Isles.

“Welcome to my personal Twilight Zone.”

“Give it a rest.”

Rod made that pained expression he does after he does his intro and the two men felt bad.

“Anyways, can you tell us how you got all of this greenery?”

Rod looked nervous.

“No. Don't come back.”

He was starting to close the door when Nate blocked it with his hand.

“Show us your Night Gallery!”

Nate walked inside to find no furniture except for two beds. But, there were cartons of Marlboro cigarettes stacked up to the ceiling all around the room.

“Wow!”

Nick was a little too excited. He always had to settle for the crumby things that he found out on his adventures.

“Can I take some of these?”

“No.”

“Can we at least settle this place?”

“No, please leave.”

The two men were suddenly outside in the garden looking at the cabin. They had been teleported out.

“What a weird guy.”

Nick lit up a pathetic looking cigarette.

“Hey, Nate, did I see your name carved into one of those beds in there?”

Nate flinched.

“No! You're probably seeing things you sexy dad.”

“Oh, stop.”

If Nick could blush, he would have.

“Nate, we gotta setup a radio beacon here. Maybe we can get some people to help us take this place from him.”

“Steal a settlement? Sounds like fun!”

They opened up the building thing and instantly placed a radio beacon and a generator. They connected them together and immediately a cry for settling was broadcast all over the Commonwealth.

“There, now lets go camp out and wait.”

“And lick buttholes.”

“Yes, and lick buttholes.”

They turned to go into the trees when they heard coughing and panting behind and above them. They turned back to the beacon to see a pants-less Rod Serling climbing up the beacon.

“Hey! Get down from there!”

Too late. Rod positioned himself on top of the pointy tip of the beacon, slowly squatted down above it, and dropped himself onto the tip. It slid into his ass so neatly that you could have sworn he missed. He lifted his legs and let gravity take him the rest of the way. He sat there with a raging boner and was paralyzed from the pure pleasure he was feeling.

“Oh, damn!”, cried Nate, “He is turning me horny!”

“Me too!”

Nate ran over and climbed the beacon too. He got in between Rod's legs and started is impersonation of a hoover. The man was sucking and sucking his lungs out while rubbing his own penis up against the tower.

Nick sat down and rubbed several out as he watched the spectacle on top of the beacon.

After about three hours, Nate helped Rod off of the beacon and carried him down to the ground. The two brought him into his house and set him in the unmarked bed. They then grabbed his blanket weaved with Marlboro cigarettes, set it on him, then propped his head up with his pillow made out of cigarettes.

They then crawled into the bed beside that one and shared it. Since there was no other blanket, they shared eachother's bodies for warmth. They all had the best sleep that they had ever experienced.

Nobody ever came to help them take the settlement. Rod had sabotaged the range of the beacon after his episode. You could only pick it up if you were five feet from it. They decided to take up residency there and would partake in kinky sex rituals every month to celebrate the anniversary of the discovery of the greatest dildo.

 


End file.
